Somebody's Someone
by Doodle6721
Summary: The love circulating around Hogwarts made Lorcan sick to his stomach. Especially when he couldn't have the girl of his dreams. All he wanted was to be the Lorcan to his Lily. And to his dismay all Lily wanted was to be the Lily to her Scorpius.  One-shot


**Done as a prize for a contest on DA. **

**Really proud of how it turned out. **

**Tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>The amount of love and cuteness oozing from the Great Hall was enough to make me want to spew. It wasn't necessarily that the couple across from me was disturbing; it was more of the clash of their tongues and exchange of saliva that did me in. Well, that and the fact that it seemed to be a joke from the heavens laughing at the fact that I was single. It was like a stab in my gut every time Declan Boot inched his hand higher up his girlfriend's thigh. When would that be me? When would I finally be the "Declan Boot" in a relationship?<p>

I looked to the right at my brother, Lysander. He's fared better than me in this peculiar world of dating and romance. At least he hasn't been the poor bloke that's been chasing the same girl's tail since we were in nappies. Fifteen years later and I still don't think Lily Potter even has a clue.

"You alright, mate?" he asked after I had brutally stabbed the meat on my plate.

I shook my head and glared, my eyes trained at something across the room. "I just don't understand it, Lysander. How does a guy like that," I jabbed my fork in the direction of Scorpius Malfoy, "grab the attention of the entire female population at the school. Including _my _girl!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he's actually a decent guy and girls find him rather attractive. Plus, he's kind of got that forbidden Death Eater's son thing going for him. Not to mention being Quidditch Captain. And top of his class. And—"

"Not helping."

Lysander nodded and shut his lips. Our eyes however remained looking towards the Gryffindor table. Scorpius was currently talking animatedly to Rose Weasley, his hands moving frantically in front of him as he spoke. She laughed, throwing her tangled head of curls back and letting the giggles consume her. He looked down at her and smiled to himself, ignoring the multitude of female glances being thrown his way. I had to hand it to him. Scorpius Malfoy definitely had his head on straight when it came to love. Here was a guy who could have any woman he wanted, no strings attached and instead of choosing to join the brotherhood of philanderers he brought all his attention to one single girl. I changed my mind. Forget Declan, I wanted to be the "Scorpius" to my "Rose Weasley".

"Stupid prat," I grumbled as I chomped my meal aggressively, still bitter about Lily Potter.

"Look," he sighed, "you have got nothing to worry about. The bloke doesn't care about Lily, only Rosie. You're in the clear. So you should stop mopping and do something about it before it's too late!"

"Just let me grovel in my own self-pity." I set my knife down and shook my head.

"Fine," he said as I climbed off the bench, "but I'm not going to let your angsty mood drag me down. Go take a stroll and walk it off. If you need me I'll be here."

I waved him off and let him return to shifting the peas around on his plate. I rolled my eyes as I set off towards the exit. Unlike me, my brother always had his head on straight. I, however, was a rollercoaster of emotions. In less than five minutes I could turn from a love-struck teenager into a jealous prat. It was only a matter of time before I'd have to be carted off to St. Mungo's. I needed treatment for my broken heart before I became any more unstable.

I was about to traverse the stairs in my expedition towards the Ravenclaw common room when I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder and yank me to face them. Lucy stood before me, a grin spread across her freckled face.

"Hi!"

"Hi?" I said, confused at the intensity of the greeting.

"Listen, Lorcan, I was wondering…"

I sighed and shook my head, "Lucy, for the last time I'm not asking Lysander out for you. That's something you're going to have to do on your own."

"But he's oblivious!" Lucy cried, stomping up the stairs after me. "He may be in Ravenclaw but quite frankly he doesn't have a clue! Especially when it comes to love!"

"Or maybe when it comes to you! Maybe he just doesn't like you!" Lucy froze on the step beside me. Her eyes grew sadder and her shoulders slumped in sadness. She turned her head away in attempt to try and hide the tears beginning to cascade down her reddened cheeks. "Luce, I-I… I didn't mean that."

Lucy nodded before turning on her foot and fleeing. She ran until the darkness of the corridor engulfed her.

"Shite," I cursed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in frustration.

* * *

><p>"Well, I do believe you've earned that title of Prat of the Year."<p>

"Thanks, Ray," I replied sarcastically. "That makes me feel much better. Thanks."

Ray shrugged and adjusted his knapsack to hang higher on his shoulder. "I'm just trying to tell you how it is, mate. I'd rather you be upset now than turn out like Elliot Andrews," he nudged his head towards someone at the corner of the hallway.

Elliot Andrews is a seventh year Gryffindor with an ego the size of Romania. Today he had his usual flock of girls trailing him, including Rose and her best friend, Marietta Smith. Though it seemed that Rose was being held there against her will whereas Marietta had no problem complimenting the prick as he narrated a story about his latest Quidditch win. "And then the quaffle went soaring to the left. I knew it would be out of my grasp so I thought fast and whipped my broomstick around to send it flying!"

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. Her gaze fell on Ray and me, causing her to smile and run over to the pair of us. "Help me!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Ray saluted before rushing forward, grabbing hold of both Rose's and Mariette's wrists. In one clean swoop he tugged and dragged them off down the corridor.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Lysander!" I whipped my head around. Despite the fact that my name wasn't being called I had grown accustomed to answering to both Lysander and my own name on account of most people had difficulties telling us apart. "Lysander!" Lily called, scampering down the hallway, her silky hair bouncing with each step. "Lysander, I _need_ your help with something!"

"Lily, I'm not—"

"No," Lily stopped me mid-sentence. "I will not let you stop me. You _said _you'd help."

I sighed, willing to play along, "What do you want?"

"Well—"

* * *

><p>"I hate you," I stated to my brother, dropping my bag near the door and plopping glumly onto my bed.<p>

Lysander raised a quizzical eyebrow as he loosened his Ravenclaw tie. "Why?"

"Because you're going out with Lily!"

"I'm what?"

"Oh," I mocked, "you don't know? Cause apparently you two've talked about it before. It's this little scheme the two of you have put together."

My brother strolled forward and nodded his head slightly. "Oh, you're talking about the Scorpius thing."

"Yes, the _Scorpius_ thing. Why didn't you tell me?" I paced up and down the dormitory, wearing down the floorboards a bit more. "I don't know, Ly, could you spare your brother a few details. I'm going mad over here!"

Lysander held me in my place by taking hold of my shoulders. "Calm," he soothed. "It's not that big of a deal. All that's happening is that Lily and I are pretending to be together. She believes in her heart that if we do this she'll be able to grasp Malfoy's attention."

"And you're helping her!" I erupted out of anger. "I thought it was clear that I have feelings for her! You shouldn't be trying to whisk her away and into the arms of Malfoy!"

"I'm not whisking her anywhere!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Lysander shook me, causing my head to rattle. I took a step back cradling my cranium in my palms. "I'm only doing this so she'll finally move on! Realize Scorpius loves Rose! Not her! So maybe she'll finally be able to see how much _you_ love her and _I_ won't have to sit here and listen to your moaning and complaining!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I took a few more steps back and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well," I admitted, "I was wrong. Guess I ought to trust you more, shouldn't I, mate?"

Lysander nodded.

"Anyway, she mentioned something about Saturday in Hogsmeade. Where ya taking her? Please, oh Merlin, tell me it isn't Madam Puddifoot's."

He shook his head, "Nah, she didn't think she'd run into Scorpius if we went there. So we decided on the Three Broomsticks. Maybe you could join us? I'd hate to see you spending another Hogsmeade trip gorging on sweets in order for you to fill a loveless void."

"One," I raised my finger and glared at my brother, "I do not eat to fill a void. Nor is my life loveless. It's just in progress…"

Lysander rolled his eyes.

"… Secondly, I am not going to double date with you and Lily. That would just be… Wait. I have a better idea. Be right back!"

I took off, leaving my words and my brother in our empty dormitory. Flinging myself down the stairs, zipping down hallways, and rounding corners at full speed I found myself in the dungeons outside of the Slytherin common room in no time. I banged on the wall, the entrance, with my fists. "Let me in! Let me in!" The wall slid open and a very bewildered looking Hugo Weasley hung in the doorway. "Hey, Hugh," I smiled, giving the ginger boy a quick pat of the back before storming the Slytherin's lair. Up the steps and around the corner past four doors I finally came to my destination. Giving one knock I opened the door with a creak and stepped into 5th year girls' dorm. "Lucy?"

A red-haired girl popped up from her lying position on the bed shocked by the male voice. "Lorcan? What the bloody hell are you doing in here? This is the _girls'_ dormitory! These are _Slytherin _dorms!"

"I know. But I needed to discuss something with you."

Lucy crossed her arms and huffed, "What is so important that you had to barge in here like a mad lunatic?"

"Lucy, will you go out with me?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>"I still have no clue as to what you were thinking when you asked me here. You know fairly well that I have no feelings toward you," Lucy stated, one again I might add, as she sipped her butter beer.<p>

I tapped my fingers on the table and continued to look over my shoulder at the door. "I told you. Lysander and Lily should be here soon for their date."

"I don't see why that matters."

"It just does!" I snapped. And in that moment the couple we had previously been discussing stepped into the restaurant hand in hand. "Look, here they are."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "What? Are we supposed to cuddle now that they're here? Cause really that's not quite what I imagined for today's activities."

"No, you don't have to flirt with me," I said, much to Lucy's relief. "I just owe you."

"For what?"

I sighed, "For what I said earlier this week. About you and Lysander. I was bitter and I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Lucy took a longer chug of butterbeer and proceeded to lick the foam off her lips once she had settled the mug back down on the table. She took a few seconds before finally responding. "It's…it's ok. I was being silly and pathetic. I needed the wakeup call."

"No," I shook my head, "you didn't. At least you knew how to stay persistent and positive. You actually gave love a shot without just standing on the sidelines. I needed to take a page out of your book."

"And how's that going for you?"

I took a glance at the other table. Lily was gazing out the window and my brother was getting out of his seat headed for the loo. I smiled and turned back to Lucy. "We'll see." And with that I got up and set off to join my brother.

Once the door had shut behind me I approached Lysander as he stood rinsing his hands. "How's it going?"

Lysander sighed, obviously fed up with dealing with my antics. "What are you doing here, Lorcan?"

I shrugged, "I'm here with Lucy. We're hanging out."

"I refuse to believe that. You always have alterative motives. C'mon out with it!"

"Fine, maybe I _do_ have something planned," I admitted. "Just give me one shot. One shot, Lysander, that's all I'm asking."

"One shot to do what exactly?"

"To win the girl. To be the 'Lorcan' to my 'Lily.'"

Lysander paused before shaking his head. "Go on. Just don't screw it up."

"Thank you," I smiled, giving my brother a quick hug before walking towards the door. I turned back to offer him a few words. "You should sit with Lucy while I'm gone. She's great company."

"Will do."

I gave a firm push on the door and exited. Each step I took coincided with a nervous heartbeat. The closer I got to Lily the more my palms sweat. Mere centimeters from the table I felt as if I'd melt into a puddle because of my nerves but upon Lily's gaze the worries seemed to float away. "Hi," I smiled, sliding in beside her in the booth.

"Hello?" Lily said, sounding more like a question rather than a greeting.

I choked back the lump in my throat and reached out to hold her delicate hand. "Lily, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

Lily looked down at our intertwined hands and back up at me. She smiled.


End file.
